


A Hundam Valentine's Day

by princess_slash



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_slash/pseuds/princess_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundam for Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundam Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this last year and forgot to post it so here it is. It is un beta'd and I have zero experience with this couple. However hopefully it will give you some enjoyment for the day! Is anyone else working today? :/ Well if ya are.. you may be single but you're making money! And money's always good. :) --blair
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the guys of AFI.

Valentine’s Day rolled around for another year and I couldn’t care less. Usually, I found myself alone on this god forsaken holiday. This year, I couldn’t help but hope for a different outcome. Each year, the media bombarded us with countless jewelry commercials centered on love. Not to mention, the candy and flowers commercials reminded me I was alone without anyone to buy these things for or vice versa. 

The root of my problem with this holiday can be attributed to my last serious relationship. I thought I found the love of my life, but our relationship fell apart on this day three years ago. We were on tour promoting our latest album. It had been a long year of the usual chaos that touring brought. But, she knew what she signed up for when she started dating a drummer of a famous band. Being gone for long periods of time came with the territory. I loved her and did my best to text, call, send her cute little videos and skype her as much as I could. 

When the tour first started, we stayed strong and stayed in contact. But, as it went on, she didn’t respond to my calls and texts as frequently as she had before. Any time I wanted to Skype, she said she was busy or used some other excuse. I wrote it off as her being busy with work and everything else. What I didn’t realize was that she was distancing herself from me. The tour ended right before the awful holiday and I thought me coming home and proposing to her would fix everything.   
Before we left from the last city to go home, I drug Davey to the jewelry store to help pick out the perfect engagement ring. I dropped 5,000 on the ring and prayed she would say yes. When we made it back into town, I drove to her apartment, not knowing what I would find. I knocked on the door and she didn’t answer. At first, I thought she didn’t hear me. So, I went on in and right there in the living room she laid on her back with some random guy between her legs. The ecstasy etched on her face enraged me and months of pent up emotions came flooding out. 

This guy was why she couldn’t be bothered to talk to me. She was too busy with this random asshole who I didn’t even know. I screamed at her and pulled the guy off of her. Then, I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and showed it to her. She broke out into tears and said she didn’t know how to tell me she wanted to break up. I called her a coward and stormed out of her apartment to go back to my place. The next day, I called the jewelry store and made arrangements to send the ring back to them through the mail. They wired the money back to my debit card and having the money back didn’t provide me any comfort. It amazed me how I believed things between us were fine when they were far from it.

I went to Davey’s the next day to tell him what happened. He did his best to fulfill his best friend duties, but I could tell his heart wasn’t in it. Then, Jade got married and things started to make sense. Davey fell into a depression and I came to the conclusion something must have went on between them. In a way, I always knew there was something there. But, Davey never discussed it with me and I decided not to press him about it. The tension between Davey and Jade became unbearable for a couple of years. With those two at each others’ throats, the only one left to get me through my pain was Hunter. 

He stepped in and took up Davey’s best friend role even going so far as to find the guy she cheated on me with and beat his ass. I wanted to beat the guy to a pulp myself, but I knew it wouldn’t make her come back to me. As much as it hurt, I couldn’t go back to someone who hurt me intentionally. As time passed, I moved past it and Hunter gradually took over the best friend role. We were always close friends, but never as close as Davey and I were. Davey got back to normal and the tension lessened between him and Jade.   
Currently, the holiday fell while still on tour. I couldn’t help but still have bitterness towards it after what she did. It appeared as if Jade and Davey fixed whatever problems they had, if their whispered conversations and smiles were any indication. We were on the bus on the way to our hotel. Hunter had been glued to his phone the whole bus ride. Smith stayed up towards the front of the bus while the rest of us lounged around on the couches in the back. The most exciting thing that happened was when Jade called to have flowers sent to his wife.

But, right after that, he called the hotel to upgrade his room to a suite. The way Davey smiled at him clued me into the fact that he’s Jade’s real valentine. At least someone was happy. I tore my eyes away from them when Smith came into the room. 

“Alright guys, we’ll be arriving at the hotel soon. Does everyone have their own plans for tonight?” he asked. 

Jade and Hunter nodded and I wanted to blend into the couch. 

“That’s cool. What about you Adam?” 

Everyone turned their eyes to me and I wanted to ask them why the fuck they cared?

“I’m pretty drained from the show last night so I think I’m going to rest,” I replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

“Oh, that’s cool,” he said, before wandering back to the front of the bus. Obviously, Smith had an idea of what was going on between his brother and Davey because he didn’t ask Davey about his plans. 

The bus came to a stop and I stood up, grabbing my bag. I made my way off the bus and Smith handed me the key. 

“Room 501.”

“Thanks,” I said, taking a second to glance up at the hotel. 

It was one of those old historical hotels rich in history. I took in a deep breath before passing through the automatic doors. The rest of the guys loomed behind me and I rushed to find the elevator. I itched to get away from them because this was the one day of the year I couldn’t pretend to be ok with being alone. When I got to the elevator, I jammed the button with my fist. The doors opened and I stepped in, seeing Jade and Davey at the front desk. I hoped they weren’t on the same floor as me because I definitely didn’t want to hear them at it all night. 

The doors shut and I shook the thoughts of my band mates away. The elevator opened and I darted out into the hallway, in search of my room. It didn’t take me long to find it and I slid the key in, throwing open the door. The room came equipped with a deluxe king sized bed, huge plasma screen TV, mini bar and a Jacuzzi whirlpool tub in the corner. I set my bag on the bed and saw the room service menu sitting on the night stand. The mini bar called out to me which came stocked with champagne and even beer.   
I grabbed a couple of the beers and turned the tub on. My joints and muscles had been tense the entire day. I stripped out of my jacket and shirt while waiting on the tub to fill. A knock sounded at the door and I wondered who the hell was bothering me. I sipped a little of my beer before going to answer the door. When I pulled the door open, I did not expect to see Hunter standing there with a container of chocolate covered strawberries. 

“Hunt, what are you doing here man?” I asked, stepping back to let him in. 

“Did you really think I’d let you spend your least favorite holiday alone?” he asked, setting the strawberries on the desk. 

“I thought you had plans,” I said, closing the door.

“I do. With you. Look I get that it’s been tough on you since Davey and Jade got back together. He was your best friend, but lost sight of that when he got hung up on Jade. This year, I’m here to remind you that someone cares about you so you can finally stop hating this holiday,” he said with intensity burning in his eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

I was confused about what he was implying. He stepped closer, placing his hands on my shoulders before leaning forward. His lips landed on mine and I couldn’t remember the last time I had been kissed with such care. I moved my lips against his, still unsure. My heart started beating wildly as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I slid my tongue against his, getting caught up in the kiss. His hands slid over my biceps before coming to a stop at my waist. 

“I don’t know what to say,” I said, pulling back to catch my breath. 

“When we got closer, I started to have feelings for you. It killed me to see you hurt so much,” he said, bringing his hand up to my face, rubbing thumb against my cheek.   
The way he gazed at me made it hard for me to concentrate on what he said. 

“I had no idea, but I’m glad you told me. It has sucked being alone on this stupid holiday. And now you’re kissing me,” I said, not being able to believe what I said.  
He ran his hand up to my chest and circled his finger over my nipple. 

“You liked it, right?” he questioned, rubbing it harder. 

“I did,” I choked out, trying to hold back a moan. 

“Let me make this Valentine’s Day the best to make up for the other shitty ones you’ve had,” he said, replacing his finger with his tongue. 

“Oh God, yes.”


End file.
